Get To Sleep
by bisous pour toi
Summary: Lavender is having trouble falling asleep, so Parvati, good friend that she is, decides to help her out. However, the methods she uses are a little more creative than the traditional hot cup of milk...Lavender/Parvati, smut, femslash.


Lavender/Parvati

**Get To Sleep**

)O(

Nights spent alone in the dormitory can get awfully long.

Lavender rolled over onto her back and let out a dissatisfied sigh. Once again, sleep seemed to want to have nothing to do with her. Oh sure, when she was in class, she had no problems, but on getting into bed she developed a sudden explosion of energy. It was frustrating, not being able to go out and get rid of that energy. There was a time and place for everything, a fact which her body liked to ignore.

With barely a sound, the curtains on the left of her bed were smoothly drawn open just wide enough to allow a face to peek through them.

"You alright?" said a melodic voice issuing from the dark space between the curtains.

"Hmm? Parvati, is that you?" Lavender sat up and moved her legs to the side to allow the other girl to climb into bed next to her.

Parvati grinned as she made herself comfortable on the bed: crossing her legs, putting her hands on her knees and arching her back until it was straight. Health was never easily forgotten in the Patil household; Parvati's habits were so well ingrained that they stayed with her even when she left her home.

"I see you've stopped sleeping again. I could hear you tossing and turning, so I thought I'd come along to help."

"It's hopeless. I've tried everything." Lavender sighed again as she flung her hands into the air dramatically. "I've drunk gallons or milk, I've tried relaxing, I've even asked Hermione if there was a charm that could help you go to sleep."

"And what did she say?"

"She gave me a lecture on the dangers of using behaviour-altering magic and said that she wouldn't tell me even if she knew. I assumed she didn't, so there really is no hope."

"If Hermione Granger doesn't know about it..." Parvati started.

"...it probably doesn't exist," finished Lavender. She grinned back at her friend. Really, you couldn't resist smiling like an idiot whenever Parvati was doing it too. "Oh, stop being so contagiously cheerful. There's nothing good about insomnia."

Parvati leaned over so that her face was right in front of Lavender's and whispered, "I know how to help you get to sleep."

"How?" Lavender looked confused until the other girl leaned in completely, balancing on her knees, and kissed her full on the lips. A hot rush of arousal suddenly flooded through Lavender, who started to kiss Parvati back tentatively. If it could make her tired enough to sleep…

As they kissed, Parvati's hands were hard at work, unbuttoning Lavender's nighty until her body was exposed to the chilly night air.

Lavender shivered, goose bumps popping up on her skin and hardening her nipples. She broke away from kissing and moved her hands as if to put her clothes back on, but Parvati stopped her by grabbing the nightie and putting it behind Lavender's back for support. The beds had no comfortable headboards, so she put a pillow in there too.

"Trust me, Lavender. Whatever I do, don't make too much noise and don't refuse me. This is all for your own good, you know."

She gripped the other girl's legs and gently moved the knees up, spreading them. Lavender only gawped in fascinated mortification. She couldn't deny that this was very arousing, but she had a feeling she shouldn't be doing things like this. It was wrong…

Parvati lay down on her belly so that she was propped up on her elbows just in front of Lavender's bushy mound. For a moment, there was silence, a silence when both girls wondered if this was really happening.

Parvati put a delicate finger into Lavender's lips, which were wet in anticipation. She wiggled it around, exploring, before spreading the lips open and using the pointer finger of her other hand to rub Lavender's gently soft nub. As she rubbed, her other hand had found her entrance and was testing the boundaries, stretching Lavender's insides.

She shoved two of her fingers deeper into the entrance and pushed them in and out like she had seen in the books in her cousin's bedroom. Her thrusting fingers went deeper and deeper, faster and faster every time they came close to being pulled out.

Lavender couldn't believe this was happening. Her emotions clashed with each other, in a pleasurable but deeply confusing conflict. She wiggled a little and put her knees up higher, encouraging the other girl. All the attention her body was getting was getting to be too much. The rubbing of her clit had made her insides burn, or, melt, she couldn't tell which. It was all getting to be too much. She couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore, and moaned—

The girls spent the next few minutes fucking as if it was the single best feeling of their lives, which it might have very well been.

That night, the snug curtains separated them from the rest of the world.

Essentially, their actions were invisible, non-existent. If it hadn't been for Lavender's problems,

they would probably never have happened.

A friend's a friend no matter what.

)O(

Fin


End file.
